


Valentines

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers, The Hale Fire, Tree Houses, Valentine's Day, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to be romantic it doesn't really work out too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Miiiiiine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura is 16   
> Derek is 13 and a half   
> And Stiles is 12 
> 
> The swearing bugs me because I’m not ready for them not to be 5 but all fictional characters need to grown up if future sex is going to be a thing and if they’re anything like me when I was between the ages 11-14 they swear far too much because at that age I’m not sure I knew how to form a sentence without at least 3 swear words. So yeah this isn’t my best but I was writing this at 1am and I was on a caffien crash and I wanted a Valentines fic in the Andy & Em verse and this was all I could come up with while feeling uncreative. Sadface.

It was Valentines Day so obviously Derek was being a buttface. 

Well according to Laura anyway. 

It just wasn’t fair the jerk had stolen all the good cookies, everything red in the house and a lighter that Laura may or may not have been hiding in her underwear drawer. Buttface. 

And of course since Derek was being a buttface Laura had to kick his ass and so with possible more growling than was strictly necessary, Laura made her way down to their ‘den’ i.e. the tree house at the bottom of the garden. 

“So dead.” She grinned, cracking her knuckles before letting out her best evil laugh ever. Best. Evil. Laugh. Ever. 

“nononononononono- noooo LAURA NOOO!!”


	2. Cookies Are Love Daisies Are Evil [True Story]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm allergic to daisies.. not as dramatically as Stiles but my skin gets all swollen and it's gross and I'll shut up now

“And how is this a good idea?” Laura said in her best I’m-sixteen-I’m-so-grown-up voice. 

“I’m being romantic Laura!” Derek growled, his arms blocking the door. 

“Last time you were ‘romantic’ Stiles ended up in the emergency room.” 

“How was I supposed to know that he was allergic to daisies?!” 

“I’m pretty sure a good boyfriend would know!” 

“stilesisntmyboyfriendoksojustshutuplauragoaway..” the younger wolf mumble-growled.

“Um what was that?” 

“STILES ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND OK!” 

“Ok, ok keep your panties on!” 

“Just go away I’m not finished and you’re wasting my time, Stiles could be here any minute now!” 

“I’ll help but that lighter is going back were you found it and if you tell mum or dad I won’t need the next full moon to kick you’re ass. Ass.” And if there’s one person who can out stare Derek Hale its Laura Hale “Deal?” 

“Deal.” Derek sighed and shook his big sister’s hand in defeat. 

“Right! So pillows, table cloth, cookies, fizzy jui- no Derek do you want him to fall off and break his face?” 

“Oops?” 

“No fizzy juice, I’ll get milk shakes.” 

“Ok.” 

 

The two Hale siblings spent the next two and a half hours transforming the previously fairy infested tree house into a lurve den. Well more of a padded cell in red but details, details. 

Finally everything was done and by the time the sound of the Stilinski car found their ears Laura’s lighter was safely stuffed behind a holy pair of sock and a too small bra and Derek was stuffed probably not so safely behind a tree trying to swallow down a panic attack. 

“Laura-” Derek hissed from his hiding spot “I’ve suddenly developed asthma you have to tell Stiles to go home!” 

“Stop being a worry wart and go make out with your boyfriend!” 

“He isn’t my boyfriend!!” 

“Not yet.” She sang back.


	3. Burnin' Up! Burnin' Up For You Baby

“Hey..” Stiles smiled his cheeks flushed from his run from the car to Derek. 

“Hi..” 

“So what do you want to do?” 

“Um.. you have to wear this ok I have a surprise.” Derek said holding the blindfold in his palm for Stiles to see. 

“Ok..” Stiles squeaked nervously, turning around so Derek could tie the blindfold around his head. 

“You’re gonna need to get on my back as well because you’re bad enough at climbing the ladder with two eyes, I really don’t want to know what would happen if you tried while blind and I need you to be alive because I have to ask you something.” The wolf shuddered at the mental image of a Stiles pancake on the grass. 

Mmm pancakes.. mmm Stiles.. 

ANYWAY! 

 

Once Derek was sure his friend had a firm hold of his shoulder he climbed with inhuman strength and speed to the top of the ladder a smile on his face as Stiles laughed at the ticklish feeling of the wind on his face. 

“Ok, you can take off the blindfold now.” Derek said once he’d herded Stiles into the tree house. 

“Wow!” the younger boy gasped his eyes wide and his mouth just about hitting the floor. “Did you do all this yourself?” 

“Yeah.” 

“NO YOU DIDN’T YOU ASS!” Laura screamed from under a duvet somewhere in the house, Derek suspected the guest bathroom. 

“Shut up.” He growled. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Stiles gasped his nose scrunched up. 

“I was talking to bitch face.” 

“Oh!” 

“So do you like it?” 

“Yeah it’s aw-some!” Stiles said with a jump.

Unfortunately for Stiles the blankets Derek had lain down on the floor where perfect for tripping over and that’s exactly what Stiles did when his feet touched down back on the floor. 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled lurching forwards to grab Stiles before he fell out of the door and broke his neck on the deck balcony of the tree top lurve den. 

Unfortunately for Derek as he jumped forwards to save his one and only he werewolf strength kicked the table and knocked basically every single thing onto the floor including thirty or so very lit candles. 

Oops! 

“Thanks- Derek you’re on fire!” Stiles gasped. 

“I try.” The wolf grinned. 

“No, no you’re literally on fire! Oh my god!” 

“What?!” and yeah now Derek could smell burning polyester and was that burning wood? 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah shit!” Stiles nodded his face seriously and a little bit scared. “Why are we still up here the tree house is on fire!” 

“Oh yeah, ok get on my back I’ll jump down.” 

And yeah Stiles screamed because clinging onto a werewolf for dear life as you jump from a great height away from a fire was not exactly his idea of fun although it kinda was fun in a weird scared for your life way. 

“Derek! Stiles!” Mandy yelled as she came running from the house. 

“We’re ok mom it’s fine.” 

“Derek oh my god how is it fine our den is on fire!!” Stiles wailed, so what he wasn’t a teenager yet he could wail if he wanted to. 

“We’ll build another one.” Derek said stroking Stiles sooty hair. 

“Really?” Stiles asked into Derek’s chest. 

“Yeah.” 

“Awesome!” Stiles grinned squeezing Derek harder. “Hey what did you want to ask me?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me?” the wolf asked quietly into the top of Stiles’ head. 

“You burnt down our tree house.” 

“I was being romantic.” 

“Last time you did that I ended up with a tube down my throat.” 

“I know.” 

“But you tried again anyway?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok?” 

“I’ll be your boyfriend even though you got me hospitalized and burnt down our tree house.” 

“Cool.” Derek beamed his eyes glowing brightest blue. 

“Cool.” 

“UGH GO MAKE GOOGELY LOVE EYES SOMEWHERE ELSE!” Laura wailed from the porch. “YOU’RE RUINING MY VALENTINES DAY!” 

“Shut up bitch face!” they both yelled back, sticking out there tongues. 

Laura didn’t need to come up with a comeback because as soon as the words were out Derek’s dad turned the hose onto the both of them sending them screaming into the woods. 

“Dinners at six!” Emma Stilinski laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only fire that the Hales every have thankfully well excluding the time where Stiles and Derek try smoking and Stiles sets fire to his trousers which hilarious btw.


	4. Changeling Woods [The Birth Of The Make Out Tree]

“Sorry the lurve den got ruined.” Stiles sighed as he swung their hands together. 

“It wasn’t a ‘lurve den’!” 

“Yeah it was!” 

“Yeah it was.” 

“Since we’re boyfriends now can I kiss you?” Stiles asked confidently a cheeky smile on his lips.

“You want to kiss me?” the wolf choked out stopping dead. 

“I’m pretty sure that, that’s what boyfriends do.” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok..” 

Derek sucked in a breath and tried to slow down his heartbeat as Stiles pulled in close to him and looking up through his stupid long eyelashes he stretched up, the pale flesh of his neck naked in trust, his lips a little red from where he’d been chewing at them a moment ago, his cheeks flushed and covered in soot and his eyes fluttering close as their lips met. 

If they were both being honest it wasn’t the best kiss. It was kinda squint and a little wet in a gross way but as first kisses go not so bad even if Derek couldn’t breath because he was having a panic attack and Stiles’ sweaty hands were gripping his too tight. 

But meh practise makes perfect. 

And thus the make out tree was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pants I know but whatevs Happy Valentines Day!!


End file.
